The Long Wait
by Krstna
Summary: The final battle has arrived and for an injured Luna all she can do is sit and wait to discover whether her friends have made it through


**Disclaimer: **I am not now, nor have I ever been JKR. This was written just to pass a couple of hours sat in the university library with no work to do (can you believe I forgot my book!)

* * *

The Long Wait

The cold winter night set in. A shiver ran up the young girl's spine as she looked around. This was it, the end of it all. Her life was about to change but she didn't know whether it was for the better.

The sun disappeared and the moon rose, full and round bringing light to the ground. Silence engulfed her body as tears fled down her face. Turning she left the grounds and moved into the hall.

It was almost empty. Most people had gone home for Christmas but she had decided to stay. There had been no one to go home to. Well except him. But he was out fighting Voldemort, in the final battle and had told her to stay.

She wanted to have been able to join him, but knew that she wouldn't be able to. She was injured and didn't have the strength to follow him into battle like she once did. It was a sad fact that she had grown use to over the last few months.

She sat there in the hall refusing to leave. She knew somebody would return soon. The battle had started that morning; they had arrived to take people to help in the fight. She thought of that very morning and the look on everyone's faces.

_The sun had fought its way through the clouds and a low shine bid itself into the hall. She knew that she should sit at her normal table but it was the last day of the term and she wanted to sit with her friends._

_She sat down at the table and smiled at the other girl. She reached over and pulled some scrambled eggs onto her plate. She smiled as Colin Creevey looked over at her_

"_Morning Luna, how you feeling today?"_

"_Better thanks Colin. I'm getting stronger each day. I should be able to walk unaided by the New Year."_

_He smiled at her as he took the seat on the opposite side of Ginny._

"_You heard from Neville yet Gin?"_

"_No, but he's coming to the Burrow for Christmas. You'll have to come over as well. Mum won't mind you're part of the family now. She's always thought of Harry as a son."_

_Luna smiled at her friend and took a mouthful of pumpkin juice. Just at that moment the hall doors burst open and everyone turned to look as four people ran into the room._

_Luna tried to stand up but couldn't get her balance. Ginny stood and helped lift her up. They smiled and quickly made their way to the front of the hall. Hermione turned and smiled at the pair, drawing them into a small group hug._

"_Hermione what's going on?"_

"_That is what I would like to know."_

"_McGonagall its happening. The attack at Diagon Alley. Voldemort and his followers started attacking twenty minutes ago. Moody is leading the Order members but he's told us to get over here and get some more help."_

"_Harry are you sure this is it?"_

"_Yes. Fred and George sounded the alarm they were opening up the shop this morning when Draco Malfoy turned up. They knew something was up then. They managed to round up some of the shop owners and the Aurors have turned up thanks to Kingsley's quick thinking and sending Tonks there."_

"_Okay. Mr Weasley Flitwick, Sprout and Pomfrey are in the staff room go up there and fill them in. Get them down here now. Miss Granger, go tell Hagrid that it's on. He'll go get our allies from within the forest. Finally Mr Longbottom go collect the seventh years that normally help out. I'll inform the rest."_

"_What about me?"_

"_I think Miss Lovegood wishes to speak to you."_

_Harry turned and for the first time noticed her standing there. Smiling he moved over to her and lifted her from the ground and carried her out to the entrance hall. He set her down on the second step of the marble staircase and took the seat next to her._

"_I wish I could come with you."_

"_I'm glad you can't I'd just worry about you."_

"_I know but still I'll be worried now not knowing what's happening."_

_She looked up as Ron ran down quickly followed by Flitwick, Sprout and Pomfrey. They moved into the hall without a sideways glance at the pair. She felt Harry take her hand and looked up into his eyes._

"_Stay at Hogwarts Luna don't leave not yet."_

"_But it's Christmas I thought that I was –" _

"_You are coming to stay with us but don't go on the Express wait for us to come back here and get you. I'd feel happier knowing that you were here safe. Please say you'll stay."_

"_Alright Harry I'll wait here but you have to promise to come back for me."_

"_I'll try that's all I can promise."_

_She smiled as he leaned in and took her lips with his and then pulled back as the Hall door opened and everyone came running out. He helped Luna to her feet and they moved over to them all. McGonagall moved over to them._

"_I take it you'll be spending the day here Miss Lovegood."_

"_Yes Professor."_

"_Then as the deputy Head Girl I leave you in charge. The carriages will arrive in twenty minutes you are to take one and ensure all the students get on the train Filch will make sure that only those intended to leave do so. Then you will return to the school where you are in charge until one of us returns."_

_She nodded in her response and watched as Hermione ran up the steps_

"_Everything's ready we better leave."_

_Everyone filed out the door and Luna quickly hugged Harry, Ginny and Colin as they ran off. She saw Dennis Creevey follow them out. Turning she went back into the Hall to address the other students._

"_Everybody the carriages will be here in twenty minutes everyone who is leaving will meet in the Entrance Hall in ten minutes and will be counted out by Mr Filch. Then you will head out to the train. Everyone else will remain seated in the Hall until I return, and Mr Filch will watch you."_

The hall door opened and a first year that Luna thought was named Jacqueline Evans entered. She looked around and took a seat near Luna. Everybody else had stayed in their common rooms where food was being served.

"Is there any word back yet Miss?"

Luna studied the young girl and shook her head.

"Not yet, why is there someone out there you care about?"

"My father is an Auror. I wanted to know if it was over."

She nodded and they stayed in silence for a while. Time seemed to have slowed and finally after eleven o'clock Fawkes flew into the room and sang a happy note. Luna smiled at the girl who had fallen asleep and jerked awake at the sound.

"The battles over Jacqueline and our side are alright. Now up to bed you go. I'll make sure word is sent to you in the morning about your father. Good dreams."

The girl nodded and sleepily made her way out of the hall. She looked a little dazed and it made Luna laugh. She use to be like that the dazed and confused the strange one that people nicknamed Looney.

It made her laugh more now looking back at the way she had changed. The way that she had grown out of the weirdness, well some of it anyway. She remained seated and watched as the hall door opened and two people walked in.

The first had a cut over his left cheek that was prickling with blood and was limping slightly. The other had a large bruise on the skin showing on her arm, her eye was black and blood showed over the stomach of her top.

"Professor, Hermione is everything alright?"

Flitwick sat down on the bench next to Luna while Hermione sat opposite her and both looked around thankful it was quiet.

"It was a tough fight, lots of things went wrong. We've got a lot of people in hospital. We lost three Aurors, twenty six shoppers and one student."

"Which student?"

"A Hufflepuff named John Jacobs. Everyone else is fine there are minor injuries they're all being seen to."

"And Harry?"

"He's bad, I won't lie. He's out cold at the moment with a potion while they heal his cuts. But he did what he set out to do. He managed to defeat Voldemort, it's all over Luna."

She couldn't help but smile as she hugged Hermione. Tears left both girls eyes with the relief. Something that had been going on for more than two decades had finally ended and Luna knew that it was over for good. The fight Harry's parents had died for was now over for good and they had won.

"Miss Lovegood I will relieve you off your position now, you may go and see your friends and I'll see you in the New Year."

"Thank you Professor."

Luna stood with the help of Hermione and they headed towards the door. As they reached it Luna stopped and looked back at the charms teacher.

"Professor thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

As she turned she remembered something else.

"Oh and Jacqueline Evans has been up most of the night. You know that first year Ravenclaw. She wants to know about her father he's an Auror."

"I will look into it then and fill her in."

The two women left and headed outside to apparate. Luna looked around the hospital when they arrived and smiled inwardly. She loved it here, that's why she had already applied to train as a Healer. All she needed now were the grades and she was almost guaranteed them.

They headed to the waiting room where a lot of people sat. Luna saw Neville sitting with his arm around Ginny and with a nod to Hermione walked over to them.

"Neville, Ginny I'm glad to see you."

They looked up, smiled and climbed to their feet. The four friends hugged and started to laugh happily. Pulling away Luna noticed that Ginny had a small cut on her forehead and Neville had a scar forming above his lip.

After a few moments of laughing Luna looked at Ginny seriously.

"How is everyone, none of them are –"

"Dead! Merlin no! Mum and Dad are upstairs sitting with people. Mum is with Harry crying over 'her brave boy' and dad is playing mediator with my brothers. Bill and Charlie are fine nothing but cuts and bruises. Fred and George have broken legs and are fighting over who was more heroic. Then Ron is in the bed next to Harry sleeping off a bad curse that Hermione shot at him for making fun of her black eye."

Both Luna and Ginny laughed while Neville tried to contain his laughter while Hermione looked annoyed at them.

"What about Percy?"

Ginny laughed more now at this one.

"Well the closest he came to the fight was when Tonks ran into the Ministry and raised the alarm. Well she slipped on the shinny floor and went head first into him. She snapped his glasses and broke his nose in one movement. He's been here since then."

At this the four laughed and with a wave Luna left to see Harry. Hermione knocked on the door gently and stuck her head around the door. Luna followed her in and gasped. Harry lay on the bed still as a plank, his breath even with Mrs Weasley sitting in between his and Ron's bed.

Luna took the seat the other side of Harry's bed and watched as Hermione sat on Ron's bed. They sat in silence just watching and laughed at Ron's mumbles as he was coming round. He screamed loudly and squealed the word spider before he opened his eyes.

At his screams came the soft words from Harry.

"Go back to sleep Ron, the spiders aren't after you."

Molly and Luna looked at him and Luna started to call his name. Ron mumbled some more and sat up in his bed.

"What's happening?"

"Ron be quiet!"

Everyone sat in silence holding their breath and then finally Harry opened his eyes and looked around. A smile crept up his lips when his eyes met Luna's. Mrs Weasley squealed with joy and hugged Harry before letting go and hugging Ron.

"Oh all my family alive and well, and now we can plan some weddings!"

She quickly left the room with the four youngsters all looking bemused. Luna was the first to react.

"Who's getting married?"

"Fred and Angelina set a date. They're getting married on the 17th March. Maybe that's what she was talking about."

Ron smiled up at Hermione as he took her hand in his.

"I think she meant ours too, that is if you'll agree to have me."

Luna smiled as Hermione blushed. She could see the shock take over the girl as she threw her arms around her newly named fiancé. The pair looked completely in love and Luna couldn't have been happier for them. She felt Harry take her hand and smiled down at him, gently kissing his lips.

"Luna, it's over now we can get on with our lives."

She was even happier with that news than she ever thought she would be. She turned and watched as Ginny and Neville entered the room and the group enjoyed their first day in the world without worrying about what the future would bring.

THE END


End file.
